


云泥不殊路2·你们想过来摸一下吗？

by JaRay



Series: 【all赫】云泥不殊路 [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaRay/pseuds/JaRay
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Kim Heechul/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Kim Ryeowook/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Park Jungsoo|Leeteuk/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, all/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 【all赫】云泥不殊路 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557046
Kudos: 13





	云泥不殊路2·你们想过来摸一下吗？

_背景设定小注释：_

_身份背景：赫宰家族：商界（朝中三品）；李东海：军方（次一品）；利特：情报部门大臣（次一品）；金希澈：军方（二品），厉旭：太子伴读（无品阶，但是是皇家的私人心腹）；神童：商界（朝中三品）；圭贤：内务大臣（一品）。_

* * *

“昨夜星辰昨夜风，画楼西畔桂堂东。

身无彩凤双飞翼，心有灵犀一点通。

隔座送钩春酒暖，分曹射覆蜡灯红。

嗟余听鼓应官去，走马兰台类转蓬。”

李东海爱极了这比翼双飞的缠绵，李赫宰恨透了性事上难看的心有灵犀彼此相合。在一点点红酒的后劲和一场激烈的运动后，茫然若失。脑子仿佛一瞬间归于空白，乱乱地想了些“落得个白茫茫一片真干净”，方才的面色潮红、沸腾的血液沉静成了淡淡的星星的光晕。李赫宰半眯着眼盯着窗帘缝隙处透出的一片天空，脑里是无奈之极，心里却有一点点的幸福正在升温。说什么白茫茫一片真干净，太不吉利。这一生如此过了也不是不好，起码身边这个男人是自己真心疼爱和呵护着的，熟悉的体温、熟悉的灵魂、熟悉的喘息……想到这儿，李赫宰皱了皱眉头，原来他在自己身上的喘息竟然和在舞台上的喘息是一样的吗。

第二日清晨，又是练习室的聚会。众人一反常态地都未迟到，各坐一方看着东海牵着赫宰的手浅笑着走进房间。李赫宰也是一反常态，没有外漏的牙龈，没有帅气的步伐，没有穿跨栏背心而是穿了个长袖薄款运动外套，衣领高高地顶到下巴。

作为主舞的李赫宰总是快速掌握动作，每次跳舞都非常显眼，总是担负着教成员的任务。而今天的李赫宰却显得心有余而力不足，皱着眉头把动作做得轻且浅，步子迈得僵硬。众人看他尴尬的神情，心下已是了然。

艺声吹了个口哨：“赫宰大热天的穿这么多哈，过了一个晚上跳舞都跳不动了哈？东海体力这么好啊？”东海盯着赫宰，突然咧了一个邪气的笑容，大步走到李赫宰面前，伸手要拉下拉链：“是啊，大热天的，银赫穿这么多反倒是欲盖弥彰了，快给哥哥弟弟们都看看我们有多好~”

李赫宰抿着嘴唇，眼角开始浮出红晕，可是身上是半点反抗都没有。可可怜怜站在那里任由别人动手的样子，在群狼眼中真是可口的一餐。利特咽了咽唾沫，还是趁拉链只堪堪拉到喉结处就出声主持大局：“已经练了一个小时了，大家快休息一下吧，赫宰都湿透了。”

拍拍东海的胳膊：“东海，你跟我出来一下，我有事跟你说。”

练习室外，东海一脸乖巧半倚着墙壁，利特看起来犹犹豫豫的样子，皱着眉头满脸忧愁。东海知是此事不小，也敛去了笑容：“哥…怎么了？”

利特勉强笑了笑：“东海啊，有些事没有办法当面说。刚刚在练习室里我藏着一肚子的话也权当什么都不知。但我想，解铃终须系铃人，有些话，不管是作为哥哥还是作为队长，我一定要找你谈，但你也最好权当不知。如果你还在乎这么多年咱们几个在一起的哪怕一点点情分…”

话说着就有些哽咽，东海也不禁湿了眼眶，急急开口言道：“哥，你在说什么。你们是我最重要的家人，是我的亲哥哥亲弟弟，我怎么会不在乎……”

利特敛敛脸色，撩撩头发，抬眼注视着东海的眼睛：“希澈、神童、圭贤，已经在准备继承事宜了。”

空气仿佛骤然爆炸，李东海猛然抬头，瞳孔都在颤动。

继承，这是一个多么大的事情。自从君主立宪制以来，都是父死儿继、母死女承，父母双全而继位者少有。

利特轻轻叹了口气：“厉旭本就是太子伴读，昨天你和赫宰走后，厉旭圭贤两人去会见了太子，希澈和神童分别跟太子党的军方势力、商界供应加强了往来。”

又是一枚核弹炸裂：“他们怎么敢！怎么敢碰政治！我们几个就是因为不愿参政才来了娱乐圈做一些闲散贵族，他们这是在做什么！！”

利特也顿时冒出了些火气：“你知道他们想要的是什么！”

闻此言，东海火气未散先熄，垂下头去，头发的汗水有些干了，但还是覆在了他的眼睛上，掩去了一切情绪。

利特深呼吸几口，两滴泪砸在地上，声音都染上了悲伤：“东海啊，我们十几年了，我们是super junior啊，我不想看到咱们闹到这样的境地，更不想看大家混入政治的漩涡。你我已继承家业，自然知道在那些狐狸中间斡旋有多难，更别说主动把手伸向政治。”一顿。

“但是，如果此事果真无可周旋……对不起，东海。真的对不起，我……我无法看到团队四分五裂，在你和他们之间，我必须有所选择。”

李东海皱着眉头，抬了一下头：“什么叫、他们。为什么、是‘们’。”

“他们决定互相妥协，均不独占。无法妥协的，似乎只有你。他们会拥有他，如果你下定决心无法共享。你也明白，这场战争，你是赢不了的吧。其实他们也不一定赢，引火烧身，但付出生命的代价也要一搏。只是，你一定会输，你一定、会失去他。”

东海的手开始颤抖，他不敢置信地看着利特，终又重新垂下头，声音低低的，像是有泪水从他的七窍间奔走一般：“爱情是忠贞的。”

刚才还悲伤而痛苦的利特突然噗嗤一笑：“你以为那是爱情吗？那是习惯！”

“只有你一个人在对他好吗？赫宰他，离得开我们吗？”

“东海没养过狗吧？谁对他好他就会喜欢谁的，可是他不会学会服从。只有送去宠物学校回来之后才会听话。”

“李东海，你就是他的宠物学校。你让他看清楚自己的心，你教会他什么是喜欢和怎么服从。可是他的爱，不应该只是一个人的。”

李东海没有说话，头发被刚刚的眼泪打湿了一些，在眼睛上覆盖着，看不出什么情绪。

练习室内，也是仿佛的光景。

那两人刚一出屋，余下的成员就上前把赫宰围住。李赫宰拭去眼角薄薄的泪水，傻傻地甜笑了一下：“我没事，不用担心我。”

可是今天的成员们变得大不一样。一群狼围攻一只兔子，只有兔子本人不知道。最开始你上手摸一把，我上手抓一抓，这个人聊聊天那个人吐吐槽，兔子应接不暇但还是撑着笑容甜美地跟哥哥弟弟“玩闹”着，最终还是发现事情有什么不对。

大云一直用言语揶揄他的“昨晚”，希澈更好，直接上手拉开了领子，想要继续往下拉的手被李赫宰惊恐的爪爪阻止住。

这时圭贤已然开口：“啧啧，赫宰哥的锁骨真漂亮啊，啊上面还有哥最喜欢的‘草莓呢’，很爽吧哥？东海哥扮猪吃老虎这一招真是太阴险了。”

李赫宰被这些人的转变弄得晕晕的，来不及张嘴话口就被金希澈给抢了：“快看快看，胸都红了，你长这么白配点红还真是好看啊，屁股如果被打红了赫宰会哭吧？”

厉旭接着：“啊，哥要打的话打得集中一点，只有屁股和眼睛是红红的才漂亮。”

七嘴八舌你一言我一语，赫宰眼看着就要生气了。李东海推门走进来看到的就是李赫宰香肩半露被希澈抚摸着脖子、金钟云环臂含笑在旁观赏、圭贤摸着亚麻色的兔毛、厉旭抚着赫宰腰的场景。然而他却翻常地没有吃醋，做到沙发上拿着咖啡沉思。

李赫宰不明所以，本来要起的怒气被疑惑和害怕压下去了了，支支吾吾地应付着诸狼。李东海抬眼看着这边，半晌突然拍拍腿示意李赫宰坐上来。

在众人的注目中羞耻之心直轰头脑，然而身体却先于头脑向东海走去。

两人一进门时，李赫宰只注意到了李东海的眼色，而其余人先看到的却是利特带着老狐狸的笑容踱步进来。那时众人心里已按捺不住雀跃，就希望生活这部电视剧被按下快进键，赶紧来到众人瓜分兔子、品尝他的每一寸的环节。

李东海摸了会儿赫宰的膝头，突然红着眼眶看向所有成员，露出了经典的，也不知该说是天使的笑容还是魔鬼的笑容，总之他是这么说的：

“要来摸一下吗？让他穿着还是脱了？”


End file.
